


I Was Standing (You Were There)

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio thought he knew what kind of man Ignis was. After seeing something he shouldn't have, he realised that maybe he didn't know as much as he thought he did.The man was incredibly well built, with intricate tattoos running down the length of one arm. He wasn’t an exact copy of Gladio, his dark hair short and his body unscarred, but it was close enough that Ignis had signalled his interest before he’d really realised what he was doing. A new chat box popped up while Ignis was busy regretting it, and he sighed before giving up and just opening it.





	I Was Standing (You Were There)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in one sitting, I just needed more Gladnis in my life lmao.

Ignis knew how his friends saw him. Their teasing was lighthearted and he gave back as good as he got, but he could tell that they genuinely seemed to believe that he was some kind of celibate robot who just ceased to exist when no one needed him.

Still, it didn’t bother him as much as it perhaps should have. He enjoyed having a private life that was just that- _private_. His sexual escapades were his own business, and as he didn’t have enough time to dedicate to a proper relationship, there was no need for him to go around telling everyone about the men he picked up late at night.

He’d briefly considered coming out to them as his friends, but he’d decided to wait until he had someone he could actually introduce them to, not really being one to talk about his sex life. He left that to Gladio, who tended to be a little _too_ open about the never ending stream of women hopping into his bed.

Or his couch, or his table, or his car, or his shower, or any of the other places that Gladio proudly listed off whenever he was given half a chance.

At least Gladio had been surprisingly discreet as they travelled, occasionally disappearing from the trailer or the hotel room before returning a few hours later with a peaceful, relaxed look on his face. They never saw him with anyone, and although Noctis and Prompto would tease him about new marks that his open shirts and tank tops never covered, Gladio would just smirk and call them jealous.

Ignis tended to stay out of it, too worried about saying the wrong thing. Gladio was straight and he knew that, but _Astrals_ , what he wouldn’t give for a chance to join that queue. It was one of his most closely held secrets, and he didn’t want to ruin their intimate friendship by making Gladio uncomfortable.

It was pathetic, but he also had to see Gladio every day, and it was even harder to move on from his attraction to the man when he refused to wear proper shirts and was just so _intelligent_ and _friendly_. And so Ignis just stayed quiet, keeping out of conversations about Gladio’s sex life as much as he possibly could. It probably only helped strengthen the assumption that he was celibate, but it was better than embarrassing himself in front of his friends.

At that particular moment, though, Ignis was beginning to wish that he could be celibate. His sex life wasn’t quite as prolific and varied as Gladio’s, but he wasn’t usually lacking in willing partners either, and travelling for over a month with only his own hand for company was beginning to wear on him.

He’d snapped at _Prompto_ the day before, for Ramuh’s sake, over something as basic as a plate being left in the wrong place. He’d apologised immediately, of course, but the split second of shocked hurt in Prompto’s eyes had left him feeling guilty and unsettled for the entire day.

Thankfully they had rolled into Lestallum a few hours before, and Ignis found himself sitting in his and Gladio’s hotel room, staring at a discreet icon hidden away from his phone’s main screen. Gladio had already announced his intentions to take an hour-long shower and then spend some time with his book, and Prompto and Noctis had debated going out before they decided to crash Ignis and Gladio’s room and play a game on their phones instead. He could slip out for an hour or two without putting anyone in danger, and the markets were open late enough that they could provide a decent cover story…

Glancing up to confirm that no one was paying any attention to him, Ignis finally opened the app for the first time since they’d left Insomnia. He wasn’t necessarily going to _do_ anything, but there was no harm in looking, he told himself.

Thankfully, there seemed to be no shortage of men looking for casual sex in Lestallum, even if the city’s female-oriented nature had naturally caused it to become more known for its lesbian population. Ignis felt his control begin to waver as he flicked past a number of increasingly attractive profiles, and he found himself hesitating when a waist-up shot of a shirtless man filled his screen.

Unlike Ignis’ more anonymous photo, he had his entire face in frame, the dangerous smirk on his face promising nothing but filthy pleasure. But it wasn’t his face that had Ignis’ breath catching in his throat.

The man was incredibly well built, with intricate tattoos running down the length of one arm. He wasn’t an _exact_ copy of Gladio, his dark hair short and his body unscarred, but it was close enough that Ignis had signalled his interest before he’d really realised what he was doing. A new chat box popped up while Ignis was busy regretting it, and he sighed before giving up and just opening it.

In Lestallum, no one would think to connect that random man with Gladio, unlike the people in Insomnia who knew who he was and what he did. Besides, flicking through the app had just reaffirmed how much Ignis wanted- no, _needed_ \- to get laid, and the man on his screen was objectively gorgeous.

Their conversation was short, both of them mostly just wanting to confirm that the other was real and wanted the same thing they did. Ignis had become good at spotting scams and fakes, and he didn’t sense that anything was off about the man he was talking to, so when the other man asked to meet Ignis was quick to agree.

They made quick plans to meet at a nearby bar in an hour, and Ignis’ cock was already showing brief signs of interest from just the prospect of sex. Luckily Gladio chose that moment to emerge from the shower, and Ignis slipped past him before the other two could even lift their heads.

Usually having a private shower would mean taking the opportunity to masturbate, but Ignis forced himself not to touch his cock even as it began to harden. He didn’t want to ruin his chance at a good partnered orgasm, even as the ache between his legs continued to grow.

Tucking himself back into his tight pants once his shower was over wasn’t exactly _fun_ , but Ignis managed to get himself mostly back under control before he began to dry and style his hair. Leaving his shirt off, Ignis stepped out of the bathroom and began to dig through his bag, pulling out a fresh shirt and slipping it on. He could feel curious eyes on him, surely wondering why he didn’t look ready for bed, and he rehearsed his story once more before turning around.

“Going out?” Gladio asked with a wink, his book lying forgotten in his lap. Noctis and Prompto were only half paying attention, more interested in whatever game they were playing on their phones.

“I thought I would check out the night market,” Ignis said, keeping his face steady. “I want to ask some of the stall holders about the best uses of local produce.”

The interest Gladio had been showing in going out died when he heard the last part, and he shook his head with a laugh. “Of course you do. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“I should be back within an hour or two,” Ignis said, putting his necklace on before gathering up his phone and wallet. The other man had promised to bring anything else they needed, but Ignis had slipped a few condoms into his back pocket anyway, never one to be caught unprepared.

He was sure that no one thought anything strange as he left the room, plugging the name of the bar into his phone and starting up the GPS.

* * *

“That was weird, right?” Gladio asked once a few moments had passed, looking across at Prompto and Noctis.

Prompto sat up and shrugged, but Noctis nodded even as his attention didn’t seem to waver from his phone screen. “His eyebrows did the thing.”

“The _thing_ ,” Gladio said flatly, his own eyebrow raising. “What _thing_ is that?”

“The thing they do when he’s lying,” Noctis said, gesturing vaguely to his eyes. “You know the one.”

Gladio couldn’t say that he did know the one, and although he knew that Noctis tended to pay more attention than he seemed to, he was still impressed that he’d picked up on Ignis’ cues like that.

“What’s he lying about, though?” Gladio asked, instantly curious. He didn’t think that Ignis was up to anything malicious, but he was very interested in knowing why Ignis would want to slip out alone.

“Maybe he’s got a hot date,” Prompto said, and then he and Noctis burst into laughter. “Seriously, he’s probably just sick of having us up his ass all the time.”

“Gross,” Noctis said, and the pair of them started laughing again. “If you’re that curious, just go follow him.”

“I’m not gonna stalk Iggy,” Gladio said firmly, picking up his book even as curiosity kept burning bright in his gut. “That’d be stupid.”

* * *

Sitting at the bar with the man’s- Alex, as he’d introduced himself in person- hand on his thigh, Ignis was feeling harder and more pent up than he could remember being in his entire life. After two beers he was relaxed enough to stop looking over his shoulder every few minutes, although he was nowhere near drunk or even tipsy.

Alex had turned out to be surprisingly good company, but he was even more handsome in reality than he had been in his picture, and Ignis was starting to get impatient. He could see the open interest in Alex’s eyes, and he had half a mind to drag him off to the bathroom.

When Alex drained his glass and slipped his hand more than inappropriately high up Ignis’ leg, he nearly sobbed.

“You wanna go somewhere else?” Alex asked, and Ignis bit back his initial reaction of _finally_. Instead, he nodded slowly, letting himself smile. He allowed Alex to take his hand, and the pair of them left the bar together. The night air felt good on Ignis’ skin, and he took a few deep breaths to centre himself through his haze of lust.

They were supposed to be heading to Alex’s apartment, but as they passed through one of Lestallum’s many alleys Ignis found himself being crowded up against the wall. Even with Alex’s size, he was gentle enough that Ignis could have easily pushed him away- but he didn’t.

In the dim alley light, he could almost believe that it was Gladio here with him, and so Ignis pulled Alex close and kissed him without caring that they were in public. A big hand cupped Ignis’ crotch, and when his mouth fell open Alex pulled away and pressed his lips to Ignis’ ear instead.

“You know what gets me hot?” Alex said, his hand rubbing Ignis’ cock over his pants. “Knowing that anyone could catch us.”

Shifting a little, he began to suck and bite at Ignis’ neck, his next words coming out a little muffled because of it. “Do you like that too?”

Taking in their surroundings, Ignis hesitated. He would never do something like that in Insomnia, where the stakes were higher, but no one in Lestallum knew who he was except for the three men safely back in their hotel rooms. His cock was so hard that it was almost painful, and he felt like Alex’s hand was going to drive him crazy.

“Y-yes,” he eventually said, tipping his head back against the building behind him. “I like that.”

Alex let out a low chuckle, immediately sinking to his knees right there in the alleyway. Ignis was acutely aware that anyone who stopped and _really_ looked would see them, but he cared about that less than the way that Alex’s hands were pulling his cock out of his open pants.

The first touch of Alex’s lips to his dick felt like heaven, and Ignis barely remembered to muffle his moan as he let himself stop caring about the world around them.

* * *

Gladio wasn’t stalking Ignis.

He _wasn’t._

He was just going for a walk, and if he happened to find Ignis along the way then that would just be a coincidence. He respected Ignis’ right to privacy and so he wasn’t even going inside any buildings, choosing to only clear his head out in the still night.

He was _really_ curious about why Ignis had lied to them, although it was his own business. But there was no law about taking a walk in public, and his book had seemed so boring once Prompto and Noctis had retired to their own room, so Gladio found himself aimlessly wandering the streets. Maybe he would find a bar and some _company_ when he got bored of walking.

There were a few people about but none of them were Ignis, and Gladio was considering whether to go back to the hotel or search out a drink when he passed by an alley and suddenly stopped.

He knew those sounds.

But seriously, in an _alleyway_? Raising his eyebrows, Gladio walked back to the alley, peering around the side of the building. Sure enough, he could see two people a way down, one of them on their knees as they made the sloppy noises that had caught Gladio’s attention.

Ready to quietly go on with his own business, Gladio froze when he _really_ noticed the man leaning against the wall. The light was too dim to make him out properly, but with that hair he looked awfully like-

“ _Ignis?_ ” Gladio asked before he could stop himself, and Ignis made a panicked sound as his face snapped in Gladio’s direction.

Gladio stared with wide eyes as Ignis’ hand tightened in the hair of the man- a _man_ , holy _shit_ \- who was sucking him off, stuttering out the first syllable of Gladio’s name before it broke off into a desperate moan.

Gladio suddenly realised that Ignis had just come, and he was dumbstruck for a moment before he managed to find his feet and take off. Leaving the alley far behind him, it took him too long to realise that his cock was shamefully, unmistakably hard, and he tried not to think about the fact that it could only be because he’d just watched his friend come in another man’s mouth.

He needed a fucking drink.

* * *

Ignis stared blankly at the ceiling of the hotel room, replaying the events of the night over and over again. It had been hours since he’d seen Gladio in the alley, and the man was yet to return to the hotel.

Had he found somewhere else to stay, too grossed out by Ignis to want to stay in the same room?

The thought had Ignis biting his lip hard, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t care about the opinions of many people, but Gladio was definitely one of the special few. And would he tell Noctis and Prompto? Would they lose their respect for him?

Ignis’ eyes flew open when there was a loud _thud_ at the door, but the muffled curse that followed identified the cause of the ruckus as Gladio. Rolling onto his side, Ignis faced the wall, hoping that he could trick Gladio into thinking he was asleep.

The scent of alcohol and cigarettes that filled the room when the door opened was unmistakable, as was the sound of Gladio stumbling into the room. Gladio liked to drink, but it took a _lot_ to get him sloppy drunk so it didn’t happen very often. The fact that it had occurred now after everything that had gone down was...not good.

Walking unsteadily through the room, Gladio disappeared into the bathroom, and Ignis’ heart was pounding in his chest. He heard the toilet flush and the sink run, and then Gladio stomped back into the main room. He walked between the beds and Ignis thought that would be the end of it, but then he felt his mattress sink as Gladio sat down on the edge of his bed.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Gladio said in what was probably supposed to be a whisper but which was far too loud. If Ignis had been sleeping, he surely would have been woken up by that.

Iggy,” Gladio tried again, louder this time. Ignis was determined not to react, though, and he heard Gladio sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gladio said, and his hand dropped awkwardly onto Ignis’ hair. The touch had Ignis’ breath catching and he wondered if it was time to ‘wake up’, but then Gladio kept talking.

“Can’t believe you got me like that,” Gladio said, and then there was a long pause while Ignis desperately wondered what _like that_ was. “Never got hard from a guy before.”

The mattress shifted again, and Ignis barely managed to hold back a surprised shout when he felt Gladio lay down behind him, bare skin pressed against his own. It felt like Gladio was only in his underwear, and it took everything Ignis had not to turn around and look. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and Gladio pulled him close, giving Ignis no chance to escape.

Not that he wanted to.

He was drunk, so Ignis was trying not to think too hard about what Gladio had said. It would mean nothing in the morning, and he wasn’t going to let himself hope. He would just pretend that nothing happened in the morning, and if he was lucky, Gladio wouldn’t remember any of it. Including the alley thing.

It wasn’t easy to fall asleep with Gladio pressed against him and a raging erection, but long after Gladio had started snoring into his hair, he finally managed to drift off.

* * *

When Gladio woke up, he was sprawled across his bed and felt vaguely like death.

But through the haze of his hangover he noticed that something was off, and he eventually realised that he wasn’t in the bed he’d chosen the day before. Sitting up and trying to ignore the way the world was spinning, he looked around to see that Ignis was nowhere to be found.

Flopping back to the bed, Gladio let his eyes close again, hoping that a little more sleep would help relieve his hangover.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he woke up again when the room door opened. It took him a while to open his eyes, and when he did Ignis was standing beside the bed, placing a potion on the bedside tale. He was quietly leaving the room when Gladio spoke, making him tense up and freeze.

“Ignis.”

“Oh,” Ignis said, his shoulders in a stressed line. “Good morning.”

It was weird to see him acting so strangely, and Gladio tried to put his memory together as he tipped the potion down his throat. The taste was disgusting but his head started clearing immediately, and he frowned at Ignis’ back.

“Why am I in your bed?”

Ignis still hadn’t turned around, and his head dropped a little when he finally spoke. “You were drunk and got mixed up.”

“Why did I get so drunk?” Gladio groaned, more to himself than Ignis. “I was going for a walk and- _ah_.”

Ignis was practically radiating discomfort now, and Gladio suddenly remembered seeing him getting a blowjob in an alley.

It was quite possible the least Ignis-like thing he’d ever seen the man do, and he also remembered how hard he’d been after seeing Ignis come.

He wasn’t even attracted to men...was he?

He’d never been one to turn down new experiences. A stray finger during a blowjob had led to him getting fucked with a strapon, but even _that_ had been with a woman. He certainly hadn’t hated it, but thinking about fucking a man was…

Well, Gladio wasn’t sure _what_ he thought about that, so he turned the focus away from himself.

“Never thought you were that kind of person,” he said, and his eyes widened when Ignis whirled around, his eyes blazing with anger.

“You asked me why I never told you I was gay. _This_ is why. I don’t want to hear it, Gladiolus.”

Oof, the full name. Gladio cringed, and then Ignis’ words really registered.

“Whoa, whoa,” Gladio said, holding his hands up. “I meant the public blowjob, not the, uh...the gay thing.”

Ignis opened his mouth but obviously reconsidered whatever he was going to say, the fight visibly leaving him. “I know. You’re not that kind of person, and I apologise.”

Moving to sit on the other bed, Ignis rubbed his fingers against his forehead. “I’m sorry you had to see that. It was a mistake.”

“I’m,” Gladio said, hesitating before taking a deep breath. “I’m not sorry.”

Ignis seemed to read something in his face, and he shook his head. “Gladio, you’re straight. It’s the alcohol talking.”

“...Am I?” Gladio said, and he was feeling more certain by the second that maybe, _maybe_ , something he’d taken for granted his whole life wasn’t exactly true. He was entirely sober and the potion had taken care of his hangover; he’d never felt so clear-headed in his life.

Thinking about Ignis in that alley was waking _other_ parts of him up, and as Gladio had never been one for shame, he kicked away the blanket covering him before he could think better of it. Ignis’ eyes tracked the movement, and Gladio watched as he realised that Gladio’s underwear was doing a very poor job of concealing his erection.

“I don’t know how straight I am.”

Ignis’ eyes didn’t move away from Gladio’s cock, and he nervously licked his lips before half standing up. “Gladio, this is…”

“Ignis,” Gladio said when he trailed off, finally getting Ignis’ eyes to meet his gaze. “Where did you meet that guy?”

“...Huntr,” Ignis admitted as he sat down again, and Gladio just blinked at him.

He’d never seen Ignis in a particularly sexual light before, although he’d obviously noticed that he was a handsome man. Ignis had just never seemed that interested in other people, and Gladio hadn’t thought anything of it.

But to know that Ignis was running about town, using apps for casual gay sex...it was forcing him to re-evaluate a number of his assumptions. Both about Ignis _and_ about himself.

He wasn’t judging; he had no room to, after all. But Ignis was smart and kind and an incredibly good looking man, and Gladio just couldn’t get the image of him coming out of his head. More than anything else, in that moment _he_ wanted to be the one to do that for Ignis.

It was a strange feeling and something he’d never experience before, but his father had always told him that he tended to be too impulsive. He could figure out his identity crisis later, and he took a deep breath before standing up.

“Ignis,” he said, taking a step forward. Ignis was tracking his every movement, although his eyes kept flicking down to Gladio’s crotch. “Can I...try? With you?”

For a moment, it looked like Ignis was going to say no, and Gladio steeled himself for rejection.

“I…” Ignis started, trailing off. “I...yes?”

Gladio wanted to cheer, but he forced himself to shake his head. “You don’t sound real sure.”

“I’m sure,” Ignis said, sounding more like his normal self. “I’ve wanted this for...longer than I should have.”

He looked like he regretted it the moment he said it, but Gladio wasn’t going to give him enough time to take it back. Crossing the space between the beds in one long step, Gladio planted a knee onto the mattress beside Ignis, putting his fingers to Ignis’ chin and coaxing him to turn.

Even with another man, Gladio was in his element here, and he just hoped that the details wouldn’t be _too_ different. Admittedly he was used to more lip products when he kissed someone, but Ignis’ lips felt good against his own and his dick certainly didn’t seem to mind the difference.

Ignis moaned quietly, and Gladio felt his cock jump. He was too worked up for the long, slow seduction he usually favoured, and before too long he was pressing Ignis back against the bed, moving himself over Ignis’ body as they continued to kiss.

It wasn’t until he felt Ignis’ cock underneath him that Gladio _really_ began to realise that he was hooking up with another guy. It made him hesitate, but then Ignis licked into his mouth and Gladio groaned, his hips coming down to rock against Ignis’.

It was a strange, heady feeling, but Ignis was flushed and dazed when Gladio pulled away, his hands twitching from the need to touch and explore.

“Can I touch you?” Gladio managed to ask, his voice deep and husky. Ignis looked vaguely like all his birthdays had come at once, and he nodded.

“If you’re sure,” he said, and Gladio grinned.

“Great.”

He wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go, but he could, heh, _handle_ a little mutual masturbation. He’d touched his own dick enough to know what worked, and he traced his hand down Ignis’ chest before pausing briefly on his belt.

“You don’t have to,” Ignis said, and Gladio just gave him a look.

“Gimme a break, I’m about to touch another dick for the first time.” Letting out a short laugh, Gladio pulled Ignis’ belt open, shoving his pants and underwear down. Travelling in such cramped quarters meant that he’d seen Ignis’ dick before, but he’d never seen it hard and leaking against his stomach.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ignis said when Gladio closed a big hand around him, trying out what worked for himself and grinning when Ignis shivered. However, he froze when Ignis suddenly pushed at his shoulder, squirming underneath him.

“Is that wrong?” Gladio asked, suddenly unsure of himself. He felt better when Ignis trailed a hand over his bare shoulder and chest, shaking his head.

“No, Gladio, it’s good. Roll onto your side.”

Gladio did as directed, and his eyes widened when Ignis was suddenly touching him, too. At the new angle, Gladio realised that they could both jerk each other off, and he leaned forward enough to kiss Ignis as they explored each other’s bodies.

Gladio focused on finding what made Ignis writhe and moan, watching his reactions to see whether he needed to go faster or slower or at a new angle. He discovered that running his fingers over the head made Ignis go breathless, and he thoroughly abused that knowledge to leave Ignis panting and desperate.

Their kiss was now little more than them heaving panting breaths against each other, their hips rocking together as they jerked each other off. Gladio knew he was close to coming, and so he pulled out every new trick he’d learned to make Ignis moan.

“I’m close,” he said, and Ignis smiled against him.

“Let go,” Ignis said, and there was no way that Gladio could turn that invitation. Ignis stroked him through his orgasm, their eyes locked together as Gladio groaned and came between their bodies. His hand had gone useless and so Ignis was just rocking up against him, chasing his own orgasm even though Gladio couldn’t seem to find his basic motor skills.

The feeling of another man’s come against his skin was strange but not unpleasant, and Gladio gave Ignis one more deep kiss before they both rolled onto their backs, arms still crossed over each other.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked uncertainly, swallowing hard. “Are you alright?”

“Ffffuck,” Gladio said breathlessly, tilting his head to look at Ignis. “Well I guess that answers one question.”

“Oh?” Ignis replied , and Gladio could see come on his shirt. It had him licking suddenly dry lips, wondering if Ignis would let him discover a few more things.

“I’m fucking bi,” Gladio laughed, a little confused as to how he’d come so far in life without even _considering_ the possibility.

Ignis laughed too, and Gladio thought it sounded like the most magical thing he’d ever heard. But he only had the brainpower for one revelation at a time and so he decided to put that one aside for later, instead choosing to focus on how sexy Ignis had been as he’d come.

Yeah, he was pretty sure that there was nothing straight about the way he was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell with me about XV](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
